After the Performance
by Hollie47
Summary: What happened after the 'Born This Way' performance.


The performance had just finished. They were on a high, smiling and bowing at the audience as they cheered for them. As the curtains were closing Emma looked over at Jenny. She looked so happy, she was smiling so widely both her dimples were showing and it made Emma melt every time she saw them. Emma felt Bodo and Ben releasing them from their group bow hug thing they had going on and she turned to Jenny and hugged her tightly. Jenny's lips found Emma's and they shared a sweet kiss before Emma pulled away, her eye's travelling down to Jenny's cleavage and back up again to her lips before she looked her lustfully in the eye. Emma's breath caught.

The blonde took a quick look around her to see where the boys were. They had their backs turned to them, getting drinks from the table. Emma grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her along behind her quickly as she made her way to the props storage room, quickly looking around to make sure no one saw them go. Emma knew this was the closest room with a lock on it and she was going to need it with what she wanted to do with Jenny.

She dragged a giggly Jenny down the hall, pushed the door open to the storage room and quickly ushered Jenny inside before locking the door. She turned around and captured Jenny's lips with her own, moving Jenny backwards until she was pinned up against the wall. Emma's tongue darted out, running over Jenny's bottom lip, seeking permission to enter. Jenny opened her mouth slowly and moaned as she felt their tongues meet, dancing sensually with each other.

Emma deepened their kiss as she softly started to caress Jenny's breasts through her leather jacket, running her thumb along the sides of it which exposed her cleavage, leaving nothing to the imagination. Emma started to slowly move her kisses from Jenny's lips, to her jaw bone, under her ear, tugging softly on her ear lope with her teeth, causing a moan to escape from deep in Jenny's throat. As she kissed down the side of her neck, she sucked lightly on her pulse point, causing Jenny to move her head to the side allowing Emma better access. Emma started to move her kisses down, kissing softly along her collar bone, nipping it lightly making Jenny's hips buck involuntarily into Emma's. She moaned and threaded her fingers through the back of Emma's hair, encouraging her to continue. As she moved further south, she place soft wet kisses in between the valley of her breasts, running her tongue along the exposed cleavage.

The jacket Jenny was wearing just had to go, Emma thought as she placed a kiss right above where the zipper was. She took it in between her teeth and slowly moved down, undoing the zipper as she went, her hands softly caressing Jenny's sides, sending goose bumps down the brunette's spine. Emma looked Jenny in the eye and only saw lustfulness as she watched her slowly undoing the zip. Jenny's hands were on her shoulders, urgent, trying to get her to hurry, eager to feel Emma's touch upon her skin.

Emma finally had the jacket undone and as she made her way back up to Jenny's lips, placing a row of sloppy wet kisses along her stomach and between her breasts. When her lips met up with Jenny's again, the kiss was so full of hunger; their lips moving together, their tongues battling for control as Emma slid the jacket down off of her girlfriend's shoulders and arms and threw it to the side where it landed on a large spoon prop from an ancient production of Beauty and The Beast.

Emma's hands found Jenny's breasts as they continued their kiss. Her hands moved over them, caressing them, kneading them and she tugged softly on her nipples, they hardened under her touch. Emma moved her kisses down to her breasts as she slowly circled Jenny's nipple with her tongue, sucking it into her mouth and flicking it playfully. Emma felt Jenny's hands on the back of her neck encouraging her to do more. Emma moved over to her other breast as she lightly bit down on her nipple, soothing it with her tongue as Jenny moaned and her head hit the wall.

Jenny was starting to get impatient as she moved Emma's hand down to where she needed it the most. Emma slowly moved her hand back and forth across the heat she found there, pushing up slightly harder in the right places making Jenny moan and beg for more. Emma released Jenny's nipple from her mouth and kissed her again, taking control as her tongue ran along the roof of Jenny's mouth as her hands slid down to Jenny's ass, cupping it as she depended their kiss before pulling away.

Her lips quickly made their way down Jenny's body. Emma slid her hands down the sides of the brunette's tight leather trousers, finding her underwear and slowly moving them down off of her lovely legs. When her pants were around her ankles Emma ran her hands along her legs while placing a soft kiss on her vagina before moving back up to kiss and tease her girlfriend some more. Emma moved to her neck kissing and sucking the soft skin there, marking her, while running her fingers along Jenny's wet heat and slowly sliding two fingers into her. Jenny's back arched and she moaned Emma's name as she felt the welcome intrusion.

Emma moved her fingers in and out of Jenny slowly, picking up pace as Jenny was encouraging her to with her loud moans and soft kisses she was placing along Emma's neck. As she moved faster, she started to curl her fingers, hitting the spot she knew would make Jenny weak in the knees. Emma's thumb found Jenny's clit and as she moved her fingers faster, she circled it, softly pressing down on it, causing Jenny to throw her head back as her moans echoed in the tiny room. Jenny's hands were gripping the back of Emma's shirt, a tight heat growing in the pit of her stomach; she was close, very close and Emma knew this.

Emma pulled her fingers out of Jenny, making her girlfriend whimper in protest. Emma shushed Jenny quietly with a searing kiss as she got down on her knees in front of her. Emma licked her, tasting her as she sucked softly on her clit as she re-entered her with her fingers. Jenny buried her hands in Emma's hair her eyes tightly closed pushing her closer as she felt her walls start to tighten. Emma's fingers curled inside of her, hitting the right spot as Emma pressed down on her clit with her tongue. Jenny saw stars as her walls tightened around Emma's fingers. Shockwaves of pure ecstasy shot through her body.

Emma held Jenny in her arms, as she came down off of her high. She slowly and sensually kissed Jenny, telling her how much she loved her. Jenny could taste herself on Emma and couldn't wait to return the favour later that night.

Fin~


End file.
